1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical lenses, and more specifically to an image-sensing four-piece single focus lenses module which is applied for infrared receiving on a game device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of digital imaging technologies nowadays, present digital carriers such as digital cameras and cell phones tend to be miniaturized. In this way, the sensors such as CCD or CMOS are also miniaturized. Infrared condensing lens are applied not only in the photography field, but also in the area of infrared receiving and sensing on game devices. Further, to extend the image-sensing range of the game devices, current single focus lens modules for receiving infrared wavelength are mostly the wide-angle lens modules with larger viewing angle.
The applicant also applied some single focus wide-angle lens modules about infrared receiving, but today's game devices mainly provide 3D games which are more stereoscopic and real. Current single focus wide-angle lens modules and the previous ones the applicant had applied which are used for 2D games so that said lens modules fail to satisfy the effect of longitudinal depth which is provided in 3D games.
Besides, some infrared receiving and sensing lens modules of game devices are made of plastics so as to reduce the production cost. In that way, the bad transmittance of a plastic lens results in inaccurate longitudinal depth sensing on game devices. Moreover, a focal length of the plastic lens modules is prone to be changed in an overheating or overcooling environment so that the focus detection is unable to be accurate. The mentioned above are the issues for the current single focus wide-angle lens modules failing to satisfy the effect of the longitudinal depth in 3D games.
Therefore, the present invention is arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.